


Let Me Fix You (Please)

by FandomFeels17



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Harry is a bit of a dick, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self Harm, Underage Drinking, trigger warning - blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 07:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15990086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomFeels17/pseuds/FandomFeels17
Summary: Harry breaks Louis... And it's up to him to try and fix the mess he's landed them in...





	Let Me Fix You (Please)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! 
> 
> I'm so sorry, I've not been on here in a while. I needed to focus on my mental health and other problems. But I'm back! It won't be daily updates like before, but definitely most frequent than lately.
> 
> All the love to my lovely readers! X

 

 

He didn't know how it happened. One minute he was chilling with Nick and Kendall, the next he was been dragged down a hospital corridor by his older sister.

 

'Where the hell are we going?' Harry asked, stumbling over his feet as Gemma dragged him behind her.

 

Gemma kept her mouth shut, knowing if she opened it, she would say something she regretted. Continuing down the corridor, she decided to let actions speak louder than words. Coming to a stop outside the room, she indicated for Harry to go in, her arms folded and a stern expression on her face.

 

Frowning at his sister, Harry placed his hands on the door handle and paused, looking back at her with concern. Seeing Gemma glare, he slowly opened the door, panic raising in his chest and settling into his veins. Opening the door fully he stepped inside and greeted with a sight he never expected to see.

 

'Louis?'

 

A head popped up from the side of the bed, a tired expression greeted him before it turned to anger. 'Get the fuck out of here! He doesn't need you here!' Charlotte shouted, standing up from the bed and stomping over to him, her eyes blazing.

 

'What's happened to him?' Harry gasped, his eyes frantically jumping around the room, looking for any clues to answer his question.

 

'Nothing for you worry about. Think you've made that very clear over the last two weeks. Now, piss off! I don't even know why you're here!'

 

'Gemma dragged me here! And she won't tell me anything!'

 

Lottie sighed and shook her head. 'I don't why she brought you. You're not his problem anymore.'

 

Harry looked guilty at Lottie's statement. While it was true, it didn't mean he didn't still care for him. 'Lottie, just tell me what happened. Please...'

 

Lottie glared darkly at him. 'Close the door on your way out.' she said, after a few minutes of silence, before turning back to Louis' hospital bed and sitting back down in her chair, taking her brothers hand in hers.

 

Harry took a few steadying breaths before he headed closer to Louis' bed, stopping dead when he saw the bandages round Louis’ wrist. His blood turned to ice in his veins as he saw the spots of dried blood staining the cloth.

His throat closed up as he opened and closed his mouth, at loss for words.

 

The door to Louis' room opened again, revealing a tired and worn out Johannah Deakin. She saw Lottie's expression before her eyes found Harry, relief flooding through them. 'Oh darling, you're here!' Johannah gasped, rushing to Harry's side and hugging him tightly.

 

Harry caught sight of Lottie's dark expression and the reluctant shake of her head when Harry asked her a question through his eyes. _Did you or he say anything?_

 

'He'll be glad you're here, when he wakes up.' Johannah said, pulling back from the hug to wipe her eyes.

 

'I wouldn't be so sure about that.' Lottie mumbled to herself, her eyes trained on her brother.

 

'Now, where have you been these last two weeks?'

 

Harry fell silent at Johannah's question. The last two weeks, he'd spent avoiding Louis over one stupid mistake and one hell of a confrontation in the middle of the school hallways. 'Erm... Just busy with my music and trying to get gigs. And work. I picked up a few more shifts since a few people left.' he lied, ignoring the quiet scoff of disbelief from Lottie. 'But, I'm not going anywhere now. I promise.'

 

A chair scraping back on the hardwood floor suddenly scrapped through the room. Lottie almost wrenched the door from it's hinges as she left the room, slamming the door behind her.

 

Johannah blinked in confusion and shook her head. 'Sorry, darling I don't know what's got into her.'

 

'Go and check on her. I'll look after Louis.' Harry told her, reassuringly.

 

Johannah smiled and kissed Harry's cheek before getting to her feet and going in search of her eldest daughter. 

 

Once her footsteps had faded, Harry turned back to Louis and studied him. His once tanned skin was now pale and lifeless. His usually styled hair and soft and short, falling against his forehead. Harry gently ran his fingers up and down the bandages on Louis' wrist, swallowing harshly. Tears sprung to his eyes as reality crashed into him. 'Louis, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have said what I said and I can never apologise enough for saying it!'

 

Apart from Harry's words, the room was silent. Until Louis' eyes started twitching. A strangled whine emitted through Louis' lips as he brought himself back to consciousness. Turning his head away from Harry, Louis' eyes flickered open. Another pained squeak emitted from his mouth, before he turned his head to see Harry sat next to him. He stared blankly at him before anger overtook his features. 'Get the fuck out!' he yelled, or least tried to yell. His voice was scratchy from not using it for a few hours so it came out as a croak.

 

'Louis, please listen-'

 

'Fuck off!' he shouted, managing some rise in his voice.

 

Harry shook his head. 'Louis-'

 

'Get out! Get out now!' Louis shouted his ex best friend. 'You said all you said two weeks ago and made my life a living hell!'

 

'Lou-'

 

'He said, get out! So I suggest you do as he says!' Lottie said, as she walked back into the room, clearly having heard Louis from outside the room. Heading to her older brother, Lottie sat on the bed and wrapped her arms tightly round Louis' shoulders. 'It's okay, Louis! It's okay.'

 

'Just let me-'

 

'GET OUT!' Lottie shrieked, causing both Harry and Louis to flinch at the second eldest Tomlinson's voice.

 

'What is going on here?' A nurse asked, as she entered the room.

 

'Get him out of here! He's not allowed back in.' Louis told the elderly nurse, ignoring Harry's teardrop that dropped onto his hand.

 

'Sir, I'm going to have-'

 

Harry shook his head and before holding up a hand. 'Yeah, I get it! I'm going. But, I'm not leaving. I'll be in the waiting room.' he told the Tomlinson siblings before leaving the room, hearing Lottie whispering comforting words to Louis, as the door closed behind him...

 

* * *

  
Louis sniffled in Lottie's arms as the door slammed shut again, before he wiped his eyes and gently pulled away from her with a weak smile.

 

Laying himself back down on the hospital bed, he sighed before speaking. 'Thanks for getting him out of here. Make sure he doesn't come back.'

 

Lottie nodded, before biting her lip. 'Can you... What happened? Like, you were both chilling at our house and then the next day, it was like world war three erupted at school.'

 

Louis sighed and stayed silent, the events too fresh in his mind to even speak about. 'I don't want to talk about it just yet.' Louis sighed and looked down at both of his wrists. 'Who found me?' he asked, remembering that he locked the bathroom door, when he decided that his life wasn't worth living anymore.

 

'Me and Fizzy.' Lottie said, sighing as she remembered the screams Fizzy let out when Lottie had shouldered the door in and saw their brother lying passed out on the floor.

 

Louis' eyes widened. 'Oh shit. Where is she?'

 

'With Mum. In the waiting room. She's going to come in later, so for god sake, give her loads of hugs.'

 

'What... How much did she see?'

 

'She just saw your wrist. I pushed her out of the room and told her to ring the ambulance and Mum. I...' Lottie's voice cracked slightly with emotion. 'I saw the puddles of blood and... the slashes...' Lottie's face turned pale, before Louis pulled her in for a hug, his arms comforting and tight round her waist and shoulder.

 

Feeling his sister's tears soak his hospital gown made Louis feel extremely guilty and the weight of what he had done crashed down on top of him.

 

Clutching his sister tightly to him, his eyes burning with unshed tears. 'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.' he whispered in her ear, stroking her hair back gently and kissing her temple. 'I'm sorry!' he sobbed into her shoulder, letting his tears free.

 

That's how Johannah and Fizzy found them a few minutes later, sobbing into each others shoulders. 'Oh, my darlings!' Johannah spoke out, watching as Fizzy rushed over to them and joined in on their hug.

 

Louis turned his head so he was facing his mum. 'Mum, Come here!' he sobbed, sniffling slightly, as he saw his Mum wiping away a tear. 'I'm sorry, Mum. I'll get help or something, I promise.' he whispered in her ear as she completed their group hug.

 

* * *

  
Harry stepped into the waiting room, closing the door behind him and resting his forehead against the glass.

 

'Didn't go well?' Gemma asked, from where she was sitting, flipping through an old magazine.

 

Harry tucked his tongue behind his teeth before turning to face her. 'What the fuck, Gem? What the actual fuck?' he seethed, as he headed towards her. 'How long has he been in here?'

 

Gemma raised an eyebrow and stayed silent for a few minutes, before sighing. 'Lottie told me everything. About what you did.'

 

The colour drained from Harry's face, as Gemma spoke. 'Wha… What do you mean?' he asked, regretting the words as soon as they came out of his mouth.

 

Gemma's expression turned stony. 'Don't act like you don't know exactly what you did.' she told him, sternly.

 

Harry looked to the ground, closing his eyes and calming himself down before meeting Gemma's eyes again. 'I didn't mean to cause this. I felt like I was backed into a corner and I just... I just panicked!'

 

'You outed your best friend to the whole of your school year!'

 

'I didn't fucking mean to!' Harry shouted, his face turning slightly red.

 

'Don't fucking shout at me, when you've caused this!' Gemma shouted back, her voice raising dangerously. Harry shrunk back slightly at the force of Gemma's tone. 'You did this, now you fix it!'

 

The door opened and Harry turned to see Fizzy stood in the doorway, a tear dripping down her cheek and Harry knew she had every word. 'You did this?' Fizzy whispered, with a slight gasp. 'You put Louis in hospital?'

 

'I didn't know he'd do-'

 

'You did this!' Fizzy screamed, storming towards Harry and stopping when she was in touching distance. Gemma stepped forward, ready to protect her brother if Fizzy went for him, despite her anger towards him. 'You go anywhere near my brother again, I will not be held responsible for my actions!' she threatened, before she turned on her heel and stormed from the room, slamming the door behind her.

 

* * *

  
Johannah closed the front door behind her, watching as Fizzy and Lottie slowly dragged themselves to kitchen to make themselves a cup of tea.

 

Shrugging off her coat, she hung it up on the peg on the wall before walking into the living room and dropping onto the sofa, the reality of the night crashing over her. Biting back a sob, her eye caught a photo of her and Louis, taken at the seaside one year, when he was younger.

 

They had gone on a hike round the beach, when she was unknowingly pregnant with Lottie. Louis had been climbing on some rocks when Mark had got them both together for a photo. Crouching down to Louis' level, they both had huge smiles for the cameras, especially when Louis had wrapped his little arm round Johannah's shoulders proudly.

 

She was jolted from her thoughts when Fizzy appeared in-front of her when a steaming mug of tea. Smiling, she accepted her tea. 'Thankyou, darling.'

 

Fizzy sat down next to her, taking a sip of her tea as she did. 'What a day, huh?'

 

Johannah nodded tightly, still staring at the photo. 'You can say that again.' she murmured, allowing the tea to warm up her cold body.

 

Fizzy switched on the tv, an episode of Friends popping up halfway done. She allowed the fictional gang to take her mind away from recent events before her mum spoke up. 'Pardon?' she asked, taking a sip of her tea.

 

'Where's Charlotte?' Johannah repeated.

 

It was then that Fizzy realised that Lottie hadn't followed her into the living room. 'She said she'd follow me in...' Fizzy said, puzzled.

 

Johannah set her tea down on the coffee and got to her feet. Heading to the bottom of the stairs, she placed her hand on the banister before calling up the stairs. 'Charlotte, are you up there?' she called loudly. She stayed

silent before she heard a muffled sob coming from the upper level.

 

Jogging up the stairs, she headed towards the muffled sounds of sobbing, ending up stopping outside of the bathroom. She felt her stomach tightening at what she knew she would find behind the door.

 

Slowly placing her hand on the doorknob, Johannah held her breath as she slowly pushed open the bathroom door. Breathing in once heavily, she let it out before she stepped into the room, finding her eldest daughter on her

hands and knees scrubbing away the last bit of blood from the ceramic tiled floor. Lottie turned and gasped as she saw her Mum's feet near the two buckets of bleach and water that she had next to her. Sniffling, she wiped the last speck of blood away before sitting back on her knees, before removing the hand gloves and sitting back on her heels.

 

'Darling, why didn't you let me do this?' Johannah whispered, helping her daughter off the floor and placing her hands on her shoulders.

 

Lottie shook her head, the tear tracks visible on her face. 'You didn't need to see that. All that blood.' Lottie whispered, her eyes shining with unshed tears. 'I thought he was dead, Mum.' she sobbed, falling into her mother's arms as Johannah gently brought her into a hug, soothing her hysteric cries gently.

 

* * *

  
Monday morning came around way too quick for Harry's liking. He groaned as his alarm went off, slamming his hand down on the snooze button. Rolling over, he pulled the bed covers over his head, cocooning himself inside his duvet, until his Mum banged on his bedroom door, ordering him to get up and get a move on or he was going to be late. Groaning, he dragged himself to his en-suite, turning on the shower to wake himself up.

 

After getting showered and dressed, he dragged himself downstairs, his bag over his shoulder. Heading into the kitchen, he grabbed a piece of toast from the kitchen island, noticing some tension in the air. He didn't even have to ask why. 'I'm going, Mum. See you later?'

 

Anne nodded, her back to her son. 'See you later. Have a good day.'

 

Harry swallowed his bite of toast, opening his mouth to say something else, before deciding against it. Nodding, he headed for the front door, before shouting back that he loved her as he opened the front door. Relief swarmed through him as his mother reciprocated his words back to him.

 

Stepping out to his car, Harry flung his bag onto the passenger seat before climbing into the drivers seat and connected his phone up to the stereo of his car. Starting up the engine, he slamming the drivers door shut as the music began to blare from his speakers. Pulling out of the driveway, he headed in the direction of school, already dreading the day ahead. He knew that everyone would know about Louis, or least everyone would know by the end of the day at least. He wasn't sure if he could deal with the looks and the stares, especially if Niall and Lottie were at school.

 

Swallowing harshly, he knew his mum would have his head if he skipped school, so he swallowed his fear and headed into the school parking lot. Killing his engine, he unhooked his phone from the stereo and slipped it into his bag. Taking a deep breath, he grabbed his bag and climbed from his car, locking it with the auto lock on his key.

 

Heading into the school, Harry held his breath, sighing in relief when he got to his locker without no one stopping him and quizzing him about Louis' whereabouts. Throwing his bag into his locker, he rested his head on the shelf inside.

 

'What's up with you?' Kendall's voice came from over his shoulder, a few minutes later.

 

'Nothing. Just haven't had a good weekend...'

 

Nick appeared at Kendall's side with a frown. 'What happened to you on Saturday night?'

 

Harry sighed. 'Nothing for you guys to worry about.' Straightening himself upright, Harry plastered on a smile. 'Come on, let's get to first class.' he said, shutting his locker door firmly and heading in the direction of his English class.

 

* * *

  
Everything was fine, until lunchtime rolled around. Harry was sitting with Kendall and Nick and their group of friends, when he felt the atmosphere change in the room. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw that the two people he desperately trying to avoid till the end of school had entered the dining hall. Praying to the god's above, that they didn't cause a scene, Harry turned back into the conversation that Kendall and Alexa were having. A knock to his elbow, had him turning to Nick, who frowned in question. Harry shook his head, telling Nick silently that it was nothing for him to worry about.

 

Feeling Niall and Lottie's eyes on him as they got their lunch, Harry remained tense until they sat down with Liam, Calvin, Bebe and Steve, far away from him. He let out a sigh of relief and turned back to his lunch, running a hand through his curls as he took a bite of his sandwich with his free hand.

 

Once he had eaten his lunch, and taken a bite of Nick's chocolate cake, Harry stood up to stretch his legs, before bidding goodbye to his friends and heading towards the music block. He breathed in the fresh air as he crossed the parking lot, to the music block. It was actually quite refreshing for a change.

 

'Harry!' The boy in question slowed his footsteps until Liam had caught up with him. 'Why are you so quiet today?'

 

Harry sighed. 'Nothing for you to worry about.'

 

Liam frowned and caught Harry by the arm, bringing him round to face him. 'Hey, what is it? Have you still not made up with Louis?'

 

Harry's eyes darted away from Liam's face. 'No, we haven't. And I highly doubt we ever will.'

 

Liam sighed. 'Look, whatever you both did... You'll be fine in a few weeks.'

 

Harry shook his head. 'No, trust me. I'm the one whose in the wrong. I'm the one whose caused this.'

 

Liam frowned even more. 'Caused what?' he asked, now more confused than ever.

 

Harry suddenly let a tear break free. 'He's in the hospital. He tried to kill himself.' Harry whispered. 'He did that because of me, because of how I treated him. I treated him like shit and now I'm paying for this!'

 

Liam quickly grabbed a hysterical Harry in for a hug, his arms tightly round him, as Harry broke down. 'It's alright, mate. Come on, let get out of here!' Liam suggested, leaning back so Harry gently broke away from him and nodded.

 

* * *

 

They ended up at Starbucks, the coffee shop almost empty at the end of the lunch hour. Harry headed straight for a booth after telling Liam his hot drink order.

 

Settling into a booth, he pulled out his phone, being instantly greeted by his lock-screen of Louis. It was a black and white photo he had taken for his art class. He had had Louis to sit on a stool, while he snapped photos of him, especially, where he was looking up through his eyelashes and clutching left forearm lightly, his white t-shirt showing off his razor sharp collarbone and chiselled cheekbones standing out beautifully. When Harry had been editing them, he had definitely stopped on that for a while and just stared at the beauty of his best friend.

 

Opening up his messages, he clicked on his thread with Louis. He didn't know if Louis had his phone on him or even blocked his number after his words last night, but he had to try.

 

_Hi Lou. X_

 

He didn't really know what ese to put. Start of simple, Harry he thought to himself. Hitting send, he locked his phone and placed it on the table, just as Liam sat down opposite him, sliding his hot Vanilla Latte and a chocolate chip shortbread across to him.

 

'So... Why don't you start from the beginning?' Liam asked, taking a sip of his Hazelnut hot chocolate, watching as Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes, before letting it out slowly and beginning.

 

_Getting drunk on a Friday night, with his best friend, had become a regular occurrence at Louis' house._

 

_With Johannah at work and the two girls over at Marks for the weekend, Louis and Harry had grown accustomed to having the house to themselves. Currently, they were in Louis' room with a dominoes pizza with two big garlic and herb dips and a box of dominoes cookies, along with a bottle of vodka, courtesy of Harry bribing Gemma._

 

_Friends was playing on Louis' TV Screen, thanks to Netflix. In Louis' eyes, it was a perfect night in. Dominoes, alcohol and his best friend were all he needed. Dipping the spicy chicken pizza slice into the dip, Louis moaned as he took a huge bite. 'Nothing...' he spoke, chewing before he swallowed his bite and continued. 'Nothing will ever come close to this. This is like a match made in heaven.'_

 

_Harry chuckled, ripping a piece of his pizza slice and dunking it into the dip, before agreed. 'Well... I was the one who told you about the combination.' Louis rolled his eyes and took a large swing of the vodka. 'I can't you're drinking vodka straight.'_

 

_'I can't believe you're a pussy for not doing.' Louis retorted. Harry rolled his own eyes and grabbed the bottle, ignoring his glass of vodka lemonade on the bedside table._

 

_Wincing, he chugged some back, before handing the bottle back to Louis. 'Christ!' he grabbed the bottle of lemonade that he had brought and chugged half of that down. 'Thank god I'm staying here tonight.'_

 

_Louis raised an eyebrow. 'Are you? I don't remember saying you could.'_

 

_Harry looked down at Louis, who was practically lying on top of him. 'I always stay on a Friday!' he whined, causing Louis chuckle._

 

_'I know, I was just playing with you!' Louis said, as he reached for the box of cookies, leaving Harry to finish off the last two slices of pizza._

 

_Harry eyed the cookies. 'You'd better save me one!' he told Louis, as the boy in question stuff a whole one in his mouth._

 

_Louis flapped his hand, another one already clutched in his grasp. 'Yeah, yeah.' he mumbled, his mouth spewing crumbs out._

 

_They managed to get through another two episodes of Friends, getting more drunk and feeling their senses slowly slipping away. The pizza was polished off and the empty vodka bottle was laid on the floor carelessly._ _The two boys were currently fighting over the last cookie, as clique as that sounds. 'Give me the fucking box, Lou!'_

 

_'No, they're mine.' Louis groaned, rolling onto his stomach and hugging the box to his chest._

 

_Harry pressed himself up against Louis' back, his arms reaching round for the box. 'Give me...' Harry attempted to pull the box from his hands, his voice straining._

 

_Louis pushed himself backwards, into Harry's chest, trying to dislodge him. 'Get off...' Louis grunted, his head turning to the left, gasping quietly when he saw how close Harry was to his face._

 

_Silence fell between them, neither of them moving, despite their position. Harry's eyes flickered down to Louis' lips for a millisecond, before he swallowed harshly. 'Lou...' he whispered, so quietly, he wondered whether Louis had even heard it._

 

_Louis leaned forward and pressed their lips together, seeing the quick movement of Harry's eyes. He felt Harry tense up, so he drew back with wide eyes. 'Fuck... I'm sorry. I was caught in the moment, it didn't me-'_

 

_Harry was confused. He had definitely thought he was into girls, he had always been so sure of that, but that... That kiss? That was the first time he had actually felt something in a kiss, like it meant something._

 

_Pulling Louis back into a kiss, Harry pulled the box of cookie from Louis' grasp and threw it to the floor, twisting Louis back round before pressing him into the bed..._

 

 

'Wait. This whole thing is because you two slept together?' Liam asked, frowning.

 

Harry shook his head. 'It was what happened afterwards. I'm surprised Louis hadn't told you.'

 

'What happened afterwards?' Liam asked, curiously.

 

 

_Louis headed into school, the next day, his hand clasped tightly round his bag and his emotions on a thread. Reaching his locker, he threw his bag into the locker and slammed it shut._

 

_Waking up in bed that morning, without Harry, wasn't a surprise, he assumed Harry had gone home to get ready for school. But, pulling up to Harry house and been informed by Anne that he had gotten a lift from Nick, panic began to settle into his bones._

 

_Searching the school hallways, he saw Harry at his own locker, reading through his day planner to see what books he needed. Sighing with relief, he rushed over to Harry._

 

_'Haz! There you are! You could've told me about this morning, about Nick picking you up.'_

 

_Harry jaw tensed. 'Leave me alone.' he said, snapping his planner shut and reaching for his books._

 

_Louis frowned, a sick feeling forming in his stomach. 'Harry?' Louis questioned, reaching out for him._

 

_'Don't! Seriously, don't! Now, leave me alone!' Harry shouted, catching the attention of most of their year._

 

_Louis noticed this. 'Harry, stop getting worked up! We just need to talk about-'_

 

_'There's nothing to talk about!' Harry yelled at him. 'There's nothing to say, other than last night was a mistake I won't be making again! I was just curious, but that's it!'_

 

_Louis could feel his heart breaking. 'Haz, please, let's just talk...'_

 

_'Don't you get it? We don't need to talk! It's simple! Unlike you, I'm not gay!'_

 

_If Harry could've dropped through the floor at that moment, he would've been very glad of it.  He watched as Louis went pale, literally white as a ghost._

 

_'Louis...' Harry whispered. 'Louis, fuck, I didn't mean to do that...'_

 

_'You fucker! You absolute fucking asshole!' Louis screamed, his hand striking out and slapping Harry's cheek harshly, the whispers already growing louder down the hallway._

 

_'Tomlinson's gay?'_

 

_'Not surprised. No wonder Hannah left him.'_

 

_'I fucking knew it! Hand over the money.'_

 

 

Liam looked horrified. 'You absolute wanker, no wonder he fucking hates you!'

 

Harry dropped his hands into his hair, groaning loudly. 'I know, Liam! I fucking know that! I regretted saying the second it left my fucking mouth!'

 

Silence stretched between the two friends. 'How are you going to fix this?'

 

Harry shrugged. 'I don't know. He won't even let me speak to him. He's banned me from his hospital room, and Lottie and Niall want to kill me.'

'But... It's LouisandHarry. It always has been.'

 

Harry felt a tear drop down his cheek. 'And I've ruined it. I outed my best friend to the whole school. I don't think you can ever forgive something like that.'

 

 


End file.
